Vs. Sudowoodo
Vs. Sudowoodo is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 7/15/2018. Story Silver and Dawn travel along Route 36, heading towards Goldenrod City. Dawn is leading the way, with Silver taking in the sights as they travel. Dawn: If you don’t keep up there Silver, I will be forced to leave you behind. Silver: Heh. Of course Dawn. Dawn: (Tensing up) Sorry about that. I just, I guess Ian’s accelerated pace of traveling has rubbed off on me. Silver: You’re a woman on a mission. When you put your mind to something, there isn’t anything that can stop you. Dawn: (Blushing) You, really see me as a woman? Silver blushes at that, looking away and not answering. Dawn looks away as well, as they continue to walk in awkward silence. They enter a forested area, where one of the trees that they pass doesn’t look like the others. Dawn stops as she notices it, examining it further. Dawn: This Pokémon. Is it? The tree moves, revealing it is a Sudowoodo. The branch on its head is big, revealing that it is male. Sudowoodo: (Terrified) Sudowoodo! The Sudowoodo takes off running, heading towards Silver. Silver’s eyes widen, as he is paralyzed from the sight. Sudowoodo pushes past him, knocking Silver to the ground. Dawn goes over to help Silver up, as Sudowoodo runs off with something stuck to his arm. Dawn: Are you okay? (Concerned) Silver? Silver is shaking, his expression fraught with terror. He has to hold onto his arm to regain his senses, as he takes deep breaths to calm down. Dawn: Silver! Silver regains his senses, looking back at Dawn. She looks genuinely concerned, as Silver pushes her off and stands up. Silver: I’m fine, I’m fine. Let’s just keep going. Silver moves his hand to brush on his Pokéball belt, him gasping when it isn’t there. He looks around, then back down the path where the Sudowoodo had run down. Silver: It took my Pokéball belt. Dawn: What?! Marowak and Raticate. Don’t worry Silver. We’ll help you find them. Come on out everyone! Dawn throws her three Pokéballs, choosing Flaaffy, Buneary and Cherubi. Flaaffy: Flaa! Buneary: Buneary! Cherubi: Cheru! Dawn: Okay, everyone! We need to find a Sudowoodo! It stole Silver’s Pokéball belt and we have to get his Pokémon back! They all nod in agreement, as they all take off to explore. Silver walks off on his own shakily, Dawn following after him. Dawn: Silver. I do not understand what is wrong with you, and will not be able to unless you talk to me! Silver: I don’t know, okay?! Silver is panting heavily, as if angry and frustrated. Silver: I just, froze. I have no clue why I reacted that way. Dawn looks concerned, as Silver stops in place. Silver: I just froze. I think that the only way I will figure it out is when we find that Sudowoodo. End Scene Dawn and Silver transverse the forest, the two silent and working independently. Dawn looks over to Silver, who still looks concerned and baffled by the events. Silver then goes off on his own, Dawn staying behind. Dawn: Get yourself together, Dawn. He needs you, but he doesn’t know how to ask for it. Think! What would Ian do in this situation? (Sighs) Work from the shadows and let him figure it out on his own. Silver wanders the forest, when he spots the Sudowoodo in the distance, his belt wrapped around his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, as he quietly approaches the Sudowoodo. Silver: Easy. Don’t do anything that’ll spook either of you. Keep your eyes on it and think. Why would a Sudowoodo cause this type of reaction? Silver gets within a league of it, as he gets a good view of it. He crouches down, as he is frozen in place. He flashes back to Mt. Coronet, where Sird uses her Sudowoodo to strike down his Abomasnow with Stone Edge. The image of Sird morphs into the image of Domino, Silver now breaking into a cold sweat. Domino: Hello sweetie. Still afraid of me? Silver continues to shake, as he sees a scene of him when he was five years old. He and his Cubone are facing his older brother Cobalt and his Cubone, which is bigger than his. Young Cobalt: Bone Rush! Young Cobalt’s Cubone charges forward, striking Young Silver’s Cubone repeatedly with Bone Rush. Young Silver’s Cubone hits the ground defeated. Giovanni: That is enough. Cobalt is the winner. '' ''Young Silver runs out onto the field, scooping up Cubone and cradling her in his arms. He is crying, as Giovanni goes over to Cobalt. Giovanni: Congratulations, my son. You have won the title of heir to the title of Team Rocket boss. '' ''Cobalt: And with it, I will take Team Rocket to a new height! Giovanni: Perhaps one day. But for now, a gift. '' ''Giovanni snaps his fingers, as the guards bring in a girl that is Cobalt’s age. She has a rugged appearance with blond unkept hair. She looks really skinny, as if she hasn’t had a decent meal in quite a while. '' ''Giovanni: This girl will be your assistant. She will do whatever you need her to in order to be successful. And if she doesn’t, (He motions his thumb as in a chucking motion) We can throw her back to the street and get a new one. Is that clear, child? The young girl, terrified, nods in agreement. She walks over to Cobalt, getting on her knees and bowing to him. Young Cobalt: (Grins greedily) I’ve never had an assistant before. This will be fun. Your name is now Domino. And you’ll do anything I say. '' ''The girl stays down, as Cobalt looks over towards Silver. Young Cobalt: Do we still need him? Giovanni: (Snickers) I guess not. Young Silver: (Crying) Dad, daddy! Giovanni: A weakling like you has no place as my son. Do as you wish (looks at Cobalt) son. Young Cobalt: Domino. Prove your loyalty. Throw little Silver out for me. Young Domino gets up, her eyes shaky as if pleading not to do this. She then grimaces, and her eyes harden. Young Domino: Yes master. Young Domino gets up, and starts walking towards Young Silver. Young Silver scurries backwards, as he stands and runs screaming. Young Domino breaks into a sprint, leaping into the air and pinning Young Silver to the ground from above. Cubone is sent tumbling forward, as Young Silver is crying while he looks up at Young Domino. Young Silver: Why are you doing this?! Young Domino: The young master told me to throw you out. And it’s either you or me. Young Domino gets up and drags Young Silver along the floor, heading towards the front door. A guard opens the door, as Cubone angrily charges at Young Domino. Cubone: Cubone bone! Cubone goes to swing her bone at Domino, who kicks Cubone and sends her flying out the door. '' ''Young Silver: Cubone, no! Young Domino: Good bye, sweetie. '' ''Young Domino makes it to the door, Young Silver seeing Cubone lying injured at the bottom of the stairs. Young Domino throws Young Silver down the stairs, him screaming as he flies. Silver screams in real life as he relives it, this startling Sudowoodo. He is scared, and prepares to attack. Sudowoodo: (Terrified) Sudo! Sudowoodo holds his arm out, forming a large boulder for Rock Tomb. Sudowoodo fires Rock Tomb towards the source of the scream, Silver not comprehending the threat approaching him. Flaaffy: Flaa! Flaaffy rushes forward, glowing white as it releases a Cotton Guard shield. The Rock Tomb collides with the Cotton Guard, harmlessly bouncing off. Silver is still shell shocked, lost in his day terror. Dawn runs over, joining Flaaffy. Dawn: Flaaffy! Excellent work. Now we must catch it! Flaaffy: Flaa! Sudowoodo seems freaked out by the appearance of more people, as he forms another Rock Tomb, firing it. Dawn: Block it with Cotton Guard, and then use Discharge! Flaaffy uses Cotton Guard to block Rock Tomb, as it fires Discharge. Sudowoodo is electrocuted by the streams of electricity, it now angry along with scared. He charges forward, heading right at Flaaffy. Dawn: It’s charging right at us? Flaaffy, fire Signal Beam! Flaaffy spins its tail around, the gem firing a multi-colored energy beam from it. Sudowoodo pushes through it, as he swings his leg around, tripping Flaaffy and causing it to fall to the ground. Sudowoodo raises his arms and forms a Rock Tomb over Flaaffy. Dawn: Cotton Guard to Cotton Spore! Cotton Spore takes Rock Tomb, causing it to tumble off to the side. The Cotton Guard explodes into Cotton Spore, Sudowoodo coughing and slowing down from the spores. Sudowoodo’s branch glows gold, as he releases a Cotton Spore that buries Flaaffy, pinning it to the ground. Dawn: A Mimic attack? Flaaffy! We need to stop it! Discharge! Flaaffy releases a Discharge, though a lot of the attack is dampened by the cotton trapping it. Some strands hit Sudowoodo, knocking him back and paralyzing him. Dawn: That may be the best I’ll get. Go, Pokéball! Dawn throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Sudowoodo in. The Pokéball belt drops to the ground, the Pokéball landing in the middle of it. The Pokéball shakes violently as the Pokéball locks. Dawn sighs as she picks the Pokéball and the belt up. Dawn: Excellent work, Flaaffy. Can you find the others for me? Let them know we found it? Flaaffy: (Nodding) Flaa. Flaaffy runs off, as Dawn goes over to Silver. He is still crouched, lost in his own mind. Silver: (Muttering) Don’t throw me out. Please. Don’t throw me out. Dawn: Ssh. It’s okay. I’m here. Dawn brings Silver close, hugging him. Dawn: I won’t throw you out. You can stay as long as you want. Just, come back to me. Come back and tell me what’s wrong. Dawn maintains the contact, as Silver begins to calm down. His breathing becomes normal, as he regains a sense of his surroundings. He notices that he is being embraced by Dawn for the first time, now blushing. Silver: Uh, Dawn? Dawn: Ah, Silver! Dawn breaks away, as she hands Silver his Pokéball belt. Dawn: I, got this back for you. I had to capture the Sudowoodo in order to do so. I, hope that isn’t a problem for you? Silver stands up, taking a deep breath. Silver: Let’s find out. Choose it. Dawn: What?! But, you… Silver: The best way to get over your fear is to face it. Please. Dawn stands up, nodding in approval. She opens the Pokéball, choosing Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo: Sudo! (Spots Silver, looking terrified) Sudo! Sudowoodo cowers, using his arms to hide his face. Silver is tense as well, as he calms himself. Silver: You’re as scared of me as I am of you. Sudowoodo: Woodo? Sudowoodo lowers his arms, as Silver gets closer. Silver: I guess we were both scared of each other for no good reason. My name is Silver. Silver offers his hand for a handshake, Sudowoodo confused. He then takes Silver’s hand and shakes it, the two both relaxing. Dawn lets out a relieved sigh. Dawn: Ah, I am glad that that is alleviated. But, why were you scared of it in the first place? Silver: I, wasn’t scared of Sudowoodo. But seeing it caused my mind to wander to a, traumatic event in my childhood. Dawn: Oh, I see. You do not have to tell me if you don’t want to. I understand. Silver: Thank you. Main Event * Dawn captures a Sudowoodo. It is male. * Silver had associated Sudowoodo with his fear for Domino, them linking together to the scene when they first met. * Domino is revealed to have been an orphan from the street that was forced into serving Cobalt. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Giovanni (flashback) * Cobalt (young, flashback) * Domino (flashback; present and past) Pokémon * Cubone (Silver's, past) * Abomasnow (Silver's, flashback) * Sudowoodo (Dawn's, newly caught) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Cubone (Cobalt's, past) * Sudowoodo (Domino's, flashback) Trivia * This episode adds onto the flashback that previously appeared in Vs. Clefairy. * Silver had an associated fear reaction to Sudowoodo. He wasn't necessarily afraid of Sudowoodo, but a connection to it back to Domino, and to that traumatic event in his past. * Domino follows a line of characters that were orphans living on the street. Others were Ian, Crystal and Rosa. Wyatt was an orphan as well, but was adopted. ** Domino could be considered similar to Crystal, as when someone offered an opportunity to get off the streets, they both took it. The difference was in the influencing manner of the rescuers. * Domino could be considered to have Stockholm Syndrome. She followed Cobalt's directions in order to survive, and has since become completely devoted to him. * While Dawn is concerned for Silver and wants to help him, she respects his boundaries and is waiting for him to open up. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Flashback arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket